Songs of the Past
by BookGurl16
Summary: Hahah... a random song-fic by a random girl. I know, it's iffy but I was feeling pretty random. :  R&R please!


**Song fic- One Shot**

**Hope you like it. After Mockingjay. (: I know, it's iffy but yeah... **

I hold Katniss' small hand in mine. I've never gotten over the torturing of the Capitol but I know the truth, how they tricked me into thinking the love of my life was the enemy. I smile at Katniss.

"I know I usually sing to the kids, but can you do it tonight? I'm just so tired." Katniss says and yawns and she falls asleep in no time. I kiss her forehead and pull the blanket over her. I walk into my daughter's and son's bedroom and see them glaring at each other.

"Dad, you're singing tonight?" Prim asked. We named her Primrose Rue Mellark in honor of Katniss' younger sister and the little girl from District Eleven that she allied with. The girl who reminded Katniss of Prim.

I smiled. "I'm not as good as your mother, but she's tired tonight." Erik nodded. We named him Erik Padric Mellark, after my brothers. "I heard this song when I was younger and the chorus reminded me of your mother. I'll try to make it as similar to our story as possible. And if I change it, there won't be any rhymes." I warned them. Prim nodded.

**(A/N Listen to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift first, if you want to hear the tune. www .youtube .com/watch?v=xZwTAmFUK4s[remove spaces]) **

And I sing the chorus for them.

_And I could tell you_

_Her favorite color's green _

_She loves to argue_

_Born on the 8th_

_Her_ _sister's __beautiful_

_She has her father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love her..._

_Why lie? _

Prim smiles at me. "That was beautiful, though the 'born on the 8th' didn't rhyme much. But I liked it." I kiss her forehead.

"Thanks, pumpkin. Night." Then I walked over to Erik's bed, who was sleeping already. I turned off the lights and walked out. I bumped into Katniss.

"That was beautiful, Peeta." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and I kissed her. "Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's POV<strong>

I never saw Katniss again and my heart felt heavy every day. If I was in District Twelve, would she have picked me? I turn the computer on and see an email from Rory.

_Hey Gale. Heard this song and thought you might like it. From Rory. _I sighed and played the song. It described how I feel exactly. I couldn't help but smile. (**The One That Got Away by Katy Perry- www .youtube .com/watch?v=fDTouU0iABA[remove spaces])**

_In another life..._

_She will be my girl_

_We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

I thought of Katniss again, and I felt miserable. I missed her so much.

_In another life_

_I will make her stay _

_So I won't have to say she was the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

After the song was over, I packed my bags. I had to see Katniss again.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

The day after Peeta sang his beautiful song, I sang a beautiful song I really loved. (**Never Grow Up by Taylor www .youtube .com/watch?v=HAeWbAND3SA[remove spaces])**

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
><em>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>  
><em>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>

_To you, everything's funny_  
><em>You got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
><em>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<em>  
><em>At 14, there's just so much you can't do<em>  
><em>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_  
><em>Remember that she's getting older, too<em>  
><em>And don't lose the way that you dance around<em>  
><em>In your PJs getting ready for school<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>_  
><em>_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you_  
><em>Nothing's ever left you scarred<em>  
><em>And even though you want to<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
><em>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<em>  
><em>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<em>  
><em>And all your little brother's favorite songs<em>

_I just realized everything I have_  
><em>Is someday gonna be gone<em>

_So here I am in my new apartment_  
><em>In a big city, they just dropped me off<em>  
><em>It's so much colder than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>Could still be little<em>  
><em>Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up<em>  
><em>It could still be simple<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And even through to you want to<em>  
><em>Please try to never grow up<em>

_Don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_Just never grow up_

And when I was done, they were sleeping like angels. I kissed them both on the head and turned off the lights. And when I walked out, Gale was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Gale's POV<strong>

"Gale?" Katniss asked. She still looked nice.

"Hey Catnip. Thought I come by for a visit." I said.

"Who is it, Katniss?" I hear someone ask. Peeta. I sighed. The rumors were true then.

"Oh, that's nice." Katniss said, her eyes lighting up.

"Want to catch up on what we've been up to tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." She grins. "It's Gale." She tells Peeta. But he doesn't say anything.

"We have a guest bedroom you could use." And I follow her to my room. But before I could sleep, I heard a shriek and Katniss ran out and into another bedroom. I hear her singing. (**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift- www .youtube .com/watch?v=n5EoaGs6e5k)**

****I listened and her voice was beautiful.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
><em>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<em>  
><em>When all those shadows almost killed your light<em>  
><em>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<em>  
><em>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
><em>Everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold on to this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when the music's gone<em>  
><em>Gone<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
><em>La La (La La)<em>  
><em>La La (La La)<em>  
><em>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<em>  
><em>La La (La La)<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>Come morning light,<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _I walk to my room and sleep, dreaming about the past.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review... It's really iffy I know, but I just wanted to try one out. Man, I'm bad at Song-fics... <strong>


End file.
